Their worst Nightmare
by Fred-and-George-fan
Summary: Im every teachers worst nightmare. Why is that I hear you ask. Well I’m certain you’ve heard of Snape, Dumbledore, Slytherin and the Weasley twins? What happens when you mix those four things together?You get me.
1. Introducing Kaela

_**A/N:**__ I own my Crazy character Kaela but that's about it. Read and Enjoy… ???_

Their worst Nightmare 

**Chapter One**

**Introducing Kaela. **

Im every teachers worst nightmare. Why is that I hear you ask. Well I'm certain you've heard of Snape, Dumbledore, Slytherin and the Weasley twins? What happens when you mix those four things together?

You get me.

My name is Kaela (pronounced kay lah) Alexis Dinstie. Im an ordinary fifteen year old girl with long black hair that falls in corkscrew curls down to my mid-back. I am tall, but not so much that I'm one of those girls who can't wear heels. Gah, I'd hate to be _that_ tall! My eyes are the most amazing colour (in my opinion,) they are a dazzling blue it swirls of purple in them, yes _purple_, and _yes _it is natural. I don't wear those stupid little contacts that muggle invented to change their eye colour. Nor do I, or ever had for that matter, used magic to change them.

I have a very defined face, not in a bad way either. I have high cheekbones, is really the general drift of it. I have a slim figure and a flat stomach, which is pierced and usually has a sparkly spider's web complete with spider belly bar. I have a reasonable figure but it could be better.

Over all, I look ok, not drop dead gorgeous, but not ugly. I'm reasonably ok with my appearance.

But what was I saying before I lost myself? Ah yes.

First of, you must be wondering what connection I have to Snape, Dumbledore, Slytherin and the Weasley twins?

I'll start with Snape. He is my uncle. His baby sister Evelyn Snape married my father Logan Dinstie and then I came along. My mother died when I was seven and my father worked a lot, so I got carted around a lot, staying with Snape, whom I knew as Severus, or Uncle Sevy as he was so 'fond' of. Well it was me and old Uncle Sevy (who incidentally threatened to curse my tongue out if I didn't stop calling him that) most of the time. And boy did he love that. He spent half his time trying to avoid me and my crazy antics and the other half owling my dad begging him to pick me up. The last time I stayed round his for more than a week he practically threw me out of the door when dad collected me.

'_See you later uncle Sevy!' I beamed. Snape snarled at me._

'_If I ever see you again I may kill myself.' _

He loves me really.

In a 'id like to hang you upside-down and chuck glass bottles at you' way.

But yes, me and old uncle Sevy are the best of friends.

As for Dumbledore. He's my godfather. He took me in when my old man finally decided to ditch me. Well first he tried to get Sevy to take me in, but he refused point blank so the old man took in the crazy ten-year-old. After a while I learnt to respect my godfather in a way I had never respected Snape. I think Albus was rather pleased with his work on making me a perfect young lady.

But of course, every one knows Albus is a little… strange. And so his idea of a perfect young lady wasn't quite like everyone else's. He taught me the master of long speeches. Basically you just cram everything you want to say in less than twenty words. In fact he taught me everything I know today… and it may not seem like it, but it is a lot. Even if some of the stuff isn't particularly useful… I mean when am I going to have to talk to mermaids above the ground? Or talk to a troll for that matter?

Next on my list was Slytherin. Well that's easy. That's my house. Although it is yet to be solved by everyone in the school as to why. I practically live in the Gryffindor common room; I sleep in there too. Which is odd considering I have my own bedroom/apartment at Hogwarts. Albus likes to live at the school you see, so that's where I lived also, I know every secret that school had to tell.

I would even join the Gryffindor Quiddich team if Wood would let me. But no, I'm stuck on the crummy Slytherin one with people I hate.

My final thing was the Weasley twins. I'm sure you've realised by now, but they are my bestest friends in the entire world and I love them to bits. To start of with they were the only ones who would accept me. And even they where cautious about me to start of with (whole being Slytherin A.K.A evil bitch thing, you know?)

But now nothing can separate us, we are like two… uh… three peas in a pod. Always together and never without each other and…

'Where are those idiot twins!' I screamed.

'Kae, what's up?' Harry Potter asked. Yes _the_ Harry Potter.

Only the best and youngest Seeker ever on the quiddich team.

Well that did you _think _I meant?

'Have you seen those blasted, stupid, fat headed, annoying twins that call them self's _pranksters_?' Ok, it's a love hate sort of thing.

'Wow…' Harry muttered, taking in everything I had just said. 'Erm… no, I haven't actually.'

'Well I'll just have to sit with you then.' I shrugged as I threw myself down into a chair next to Ron, the twin's youngest brother. That's the thing about me, I'm too lazy to bother trying to look for my friends, I'll just find the nearest replacement and wait for them to find me.

'So what have you been up to?' I asked the trio. I glanced at Hermione Granger who was reading, _again! _

'Potions Homework.' Harry sighed.

'Sevy really should stop setting homework, people might like him better.' I grinned 'Not that I don't like him, he's my favourite teacher!' At that we all laughed. The trio knows how I live to drive Sevy bonkers.

'So how about you, been up to much?'

'Trying to change my robes and tie red… I'm not having much luck though.' I frowned. Albus insisted that even if I am practically a Gryffindor I still have to wear Slytherin colours.

'Green is so _not _my colour' I moaned, knowing that green suited me better than any other colour because of my dark hair and pale skin.

'Have you tried asking Dumbledore?' Harry suggested.

'Harry are you insane? I've asked Albus constantly for the last five years!' Ron and Harry laughed at this. They had found it weird how I called Dumbledore by his first name at first, but then again they had found it weird that I _lived_ at Hogwarts!

Just as I opened my mouth to speak again something caught my attention. I'm not sure why as they were behind me, but never the less. I swivelled around to see the twins and Lee Jordan trying to sneak past me.

'And where have you three been?' I demanded, my voice taking on a tone almost like their mothers when she's angry.

'Um… nowhere?'

'Empty your pockets!' I demanded, as I examined their guilty expressions. They shot me strange looks but did as I ordered. They knew they didn't want to be in the bad books of an insane Slytherin.

'Sweets! You've been to Hogsmeade! Without me!' I cried furiously. I knew why they went without me, last time I had tagged along I had started singing loudly (the wheels on the bus drive over Sevy – classic!) really loudly and Sevy had caught us.

I gave the three boys my most pathetic puppy dog eyes 'Don't you love old Kaey-waey anymore?'

'Oouf!' I cried out as two much taller boys landed on my skinny lap and started planting kisses on my face.

'Aw we love you Kaey-waey' George promised, kissing the tip of my nose.

'Aw! Georgie-worgie!' I squealed in delight, throwing my arms around him and smacking a slobbery kiss on his cheek. Once I released him I turned to his twin.

'Freddie Flintstone!' I squealed, hugging him and licking his cheek.

'Gross, Kae!' He laughed as he pushed me away and used his sleeve to wipe his face. I pouted but then realised that I had yet to give someone attention. I cranked my neck around in one of those evil twisted ways that you would expect to see in a muggle horror movie (or perhaps just the Simpson's) and smirked evilly.

Lee didn't have time to even think as I pounced over the chair and landed in his arms. Amazingly the boy didn't fall over and so I wrapped my long legs around his middle and started planting kisses all over his face.

'Hun, has someone given you sugar?' George asked me as he responded to Lee's begs and managed to pull me off of his friend. Although that only resulted in my wrapping myself around him instead. Not that George seemed to mind as much as Lee.

'No, I gave all my sweeties to Sevy, I thought he could do with some cheering up.' I shrugged. I had left all my supply of chocolate and sugared sweets in the draw of his desk as a peace offering for the song (wheels on the bus.)

'Well aren't you the thoughtful one.' Fred grinned 'Problem is, now you don't have any sweets left!' I hadn't thought of that. My face fell.

'Georgie-worgie' I moaned 'I don't have any chocolate left.' I pouted but then came up with a marvellous idea.

'The light bulb is up!' I grinned.

'Light bulb?' Ron asked.

'It's a muggle thing.' Hermione sighed from behind her book.

'Fascinating, but why, pray I ask is the light bulb up?' Fred asked with a slightly confused grin.

'It means I have an idea!' I beamed.

'Oh no!'

'You'll love it Freddie Flintstone.'

'I doubt it.' Fred sighed.

'Oh but you will, and do you know why? Because it's pure genius!'

'Really?' George asked cautiously. I nodded crazily and unravelled my legs from around George, letting my feet fall to the ground.

'So what is this pure genius idea?' Fred asked.

'I'll go buy some more!' I laughed 'Come on Freddie Flintstone and Georgie-worgie, we're going shopping!' And I grabbed each one by the hand.

'Who is Freddie Flintstone?' Fred demanded, obviously getting bored of not understanding my amazing mind.

'Just the most amazing caveman in the world.' I shrugged as I tugged the twin's hands encouraging them to accompany to Hogsmeade, where they had been only a little while ago.

They did accompany me, but it was reluctantly. However I was determined to prove them wrong and so got us to Honeydukes and then back to the Gryffindor common room without getting caught. Let's just say the twins were _amazed! _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__Review. _


	2. the lust potion

_**A/N: **__Yes this post is pathetic and short but what you going to do about it. Next one will be better hopefully. _

_As you know I own nothing you recognise_

**Their worst Nightmare**

**Chapter Two**

**The Lust Potion**

The next day the twins and I hurried of to potions after a hurried breakfast.

'We wouldn't be in such a rush if miss sleepy head had gotten up.' George called as we ran down to the dungeons and hurried into the classroom, taking out seats at the front of the class (my idea, the twins were furious.)

'Ten points from Gryffindor.' Came Sevy's cold voice, I looked up and waved; a cheerful smile on my face. I could be half an hour late to his class and he wouldn't take points away, although I would probably receive a year of detention.

'Did you get your present uncle Sevy?' I asked quietly so that only the twins heard. I didn't want everyone to know that Snape was my uncle.

Of course, he ignored me.

I pouted and sat still on my seat, not doing anything. I was pushing my luck, I knew it, but I couldn't care less.

I was surprised that Snape seemed not to notice that I wasn't trying, and of course, if anything it just made me not try harder.

'Miss Dinstie, clear that up now.' Snape snarled as I started to brew my very own inventory Potion that was a fascinating shade of green but if you looked at it from an angle were blue. I smiled up at Sevy and added another ingredient to my potion, turning it into a lilac colour that emitted a nice smell of bananas, grass, lollipops and shampoo.

'Erm… Sevy…' I muttered, staring down at my potion with a slightly surprised look on my face.

'Yes, Miss Dinstie?' I growled, turning around.

'I think I may have just made a love potion unintentionally.' It was true that if that's what I had made it was very unintentional indeed. I had just been mixing random stuff to annoy Sevy. The twins stared at me with bemused looks on their identical faces.

Well, I'm pretty pleased with myself.

I smiled wildly as Sevy examined my own creation. I had to admit he looked pretty impressed. Now theirs something you don't see everyday!

'I believe, Miss Dinstie that you have created a potion of lust. It is a different colour than love potion yet still gives of four smells that attract you.'

'Awesome.' The twins murmured under their breath. I nodded and stared down at my potion, amazed that I had created a complex potion while rebelling against my uncle. But then, I am wired like that.

**.x.x.x.**

After potions the twins and I had to go our separate ways, I hated that not all our classes were together, also this meant I was stuck with the Slytherin's and the geeky know it all Ravenclaw's for an hour and a half in transfigurations. Luckily for me that's one of my best subjects. And only known by Dumbledore, and McGonagall who taught me I am an Animagus, which takes the form of a husky dog! I love it.

'Hello Professor' I smiled as I sat at the front of the class. Transfigurations was one of the classes I actually acted sane in. Even defence against the dark arts, which beats transfigurations by a fraction I still mess around in, mainly because I'm with the twins in it!

'Hello Miss Dinstie' McGonagall smiled. I must be the only Slytherin she likes and she has confessed to me before that she wished I were in Gryffindor.

The lesson went rather well but I was glad when it was over and I could go meet the twins. I spotted a tall red head easily in the crowd and ran up to them, jumping on Fred's back, which surprised him slightly… no idea why.

'Hiya Freddie Flintstone!' I beamed as I kissed him on the cheek. Recovering from the shock of having a crazy girl land on his back he crocked his head around and smiled at me.

'Hey Kae!' He grinned.

'Where's Georgie?' I asked as I secured my arms around his neck and let him carry me into the great hall. We attracted a lot of strange looks but I just smiled and waved.

'In the hall with Lee.' Fred informed me as we reached the entrance to the great hall and he carried me over to the Gryffindor table, depositing me on his twins lap. George looked rather surprised at having me fall on him, but I just smiled and twisted myself around, still on his lap, and started piling food onto his plate.

'Darling… as much as I love having you sitting on me, I can't eat.' George complained. I picked up a piece of chicken and swivelled around again.

'Awe, poor Georgie-worgie!' I teased, holding the chicken leg temptingly close to his mouth. He tried to take a bite but I moved it away just in time.

'No fair.' He pouted. I just grinned and allowed the boy to take a bite of the chicken. I continued to feet him for five minutes until McGonagall came over and told me that I should appreciate the fact that Im allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table and not to ruin it by acting childish.

'Yes Professor!' I grinned, saluting at her before sliding of George's lap and into my own seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__Review._


End file.
